Oliver's Oops
by patricia51
Summary: Oliver sees something he wasn't supposed to see. Liley. Rated "M" for sexual situations.


Oliver's Oopsby patricia51

(Not my property, not my characters and certainly no reflection on the actresses and actor who play these roles.)

Oliver Oken stuck his head in through the front door and called out "Anyone home?" There was no answer. He glanced around the living room and spotted Lilly's skateboard and protective gear. Knowing how unlikely it was she would have left it here he figured she and Miley must be upstairs and hadn't heard him.

He bounded up the stairs and turned down the hallway. He carefully avoided Jackson's doorway, lest something crawl out of it and drag him away. He raised his hand to knock on Miley's closed door. He paused and listened. What in the world? The low noises almost sounded like... moans? Was Miley alright?

Knowing how his friends felt about someone just bursting in on them he hesitated. In fact he blushed a bit as he recalled how obsessed he had been over Hannah Montana and what a nuisance he had made of himself. Miley had forgiven him for that and even shared her secret but heck; he couldn't expect that kind of forbearance all the time. Besides, what if she and Lilly were talking about girl stuff? He shuddered slightly.

There it was again. It was definitely a moan. Was Miley sick? Or could it be Lilly? Maybe something else was wrong. He touched the doorknob and gingerly turned it. The door wasn't locked. Carefully he pushed the door open just enough to peek inside. He couldn't spot anything in that part of the room that the opening allowed. Holding his breath and praying the door didn't squeak he pushed a little further until he could stick his head in and see the entire room.

The first thing he spotted were Lilly's shoes and then Miley's. As he slowly leaned his head his eyes followed what seemed to be a trail along the floor. After the shoes were Lilly's shorts and then he recognized the slacks Miley had worn at school. A colorful t-shirt and blouse were piled together and then something in white with straps. It took a moment but Oliver finally knew what that something was. It was a bra. He had no idea if it was Miley's or Lilly's, although some wild fantasies he had had about both of his female friends had involved those, along with... along with...

Oh GOD. There was another bra and then there were panties. Oliver knew a lot about panties, mostly from his teenage boy's vivid imagination as well as the perusal of certain magazines that were not to be found at either the school or public libraries. He wrenched his eyes from them, and from the vision of the two girls wearing them, as a deeper and louder moan caught his attention, combined with other noises he couldn't identify.

Oliver covered his mouth in an attempt to smother a loud yell, an effort that apparently was successful since he found himself undiscovered and therefore still alive. He tried to move, to pull back before there was any chance of being seen but he found he seemed to be paralyzed.

Like most guys he had thought about his female friends. Those thoughts mostly revolved around those friends being with him, but occasionally they had taken a different turn that he had found very exciting. But he had no idea just how exciting the reality would be, the reality he was watching now.

Miley was stretched out on her bed. Lilly was on top of her. Both girls were nude. Oliver drank in the sight of long slender legs, firm torsos and the hint of other places. He could actually SEE Miley's breasts. He couldn't see Lilly's though, mostly because Miley's mouth seemed to be fastened onto the one nearest him and blocking his view. But he could see Lilly's tight bottom, or could before Miley suddenly wrapped her legs around her best friend's hips.

Lilly's head was back and her eyes were closed. Her body was bucking wildly as she braced herself on her hands. Oliver realized that the motions her hips were making were exactly like those he imagined himself doing if he could ever be in such a position with Miley. Or Lilly. Or Sarah. Or any girl at all.

Oliver nearly pulled out his phone to take pictures. Then he came to his senses. Not only would Lilly and Miley kill him if they ever found out but it just wasn't something a friend did. And regardless of being a teenage male with raging hormones who was watching his two best female friends make love Oliver simply wasn't that type of guy. It wouldn't be right and neither was his watching. Besides, it wasn't like he was ever going to forget what he had already seen.

Somehow he managed to get out of the room and eased the door closed, praying as hard as he ever had in his life that he could do so without disturbing the duo. Yes, he knew that probably he could have danced around the bedroom and they wouldn't have noticed but he wasn't in the mood to take chances. He tiptoed down the stair, let himself out and fled down the street. More than one head turned, wondering where he was going in such a hurry, as well as wondering why the young man had such a huge smile on his face.

(The End) 


End file.
